


Sweet, Sweet Payback

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, shower, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: It started off as a bad day, but after Fangs makes it his mission to comfort his friend the two somehow go from playful teasing to a heated moment.Word Count: 4.6k





	Sweet, Sweet Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this imagine features sexual innuendo and a detailed panic attack

It only made sense that the world was programmed to shine that tiniest bit brighter whenever Fangs was added into the equation; his smile could add color to any dull day, his laughter just utter music to soothe the soul. He was often the person you looked to when life got a little too much to handle, and without hesitation, he would be by your side with the means to help you reach cloud nine. That’s how you currently found yourself unable to breathe whilst curled up on the couch of your trailer, phone pressed to your ear and voice timid as you beckoned your friend Fangs to be your savior. It was as if your call for help was the bat signal, and within seconds Fangs was the hero who would be standing at your doorstep with your favourite food in one hand and a romantic comedy film in the other. After witnessing first-hand just how bad your days can really get, he had quickly learnt how to harness this affectionate and gentle behavior and make it his sole mission to alleviate any distress. Just seeing the image of your tear-filled eyes and broken composure was enough to cause cracks within his own heart and since then he made a promise to the both of you that you would never have to be alone again, not on his watch.

You didn’t need to say a word as you opened the door to your friend’s presence, Fangs already knowing that he was more than welcome to enter your trailer. He offered you a small smile, sympathy etched across his features which ignited guiltiness inside you - you’ve been told numerous times that you are not a burden to him, but you could always see the worry he felt for you and the way it ate him up inside. As if it were second nature, Fangs lent down to press a chaste kiss to your forehead as he walked past you, heading straight to the coffee table where he placed down today’s chosen movie and a small collection of food.

You didn’t realize that your breathing was once again ragged and that all functionality was ceasing until Fangs snaked his arm around your waist, his voice cooing in your ear, “Hey… hey you’re safe, I’ve got you, Y/N. Everything will be okay.” You buried your face in the nape of his neck as you took in his familiar scent, cheap cologne and cigarette stench filling your nostrils in a way that could only make you feel homely. You breathed along with the steadiness of his heart beat whilst he gently rubbed your back, taking in the moment of temporary tranquility and the calm atmosphere you were craving. He soon enough guided you over to the couch after you gave him the smile of reassurance. He slipped off his snake embroided jacket and draped it over a vacant lounge chair, once more pulling you under his arm and into his side - the place where you always belonged.

“You wanna talk about it?” His voice was smooth, complementing the melted chocolate swirl of his eyes which was sure to mesmerize you into telling him what he wanted to hear. All apprehensiveness of your prior panic disappeared under the safety of Fangs’ arms, making you finally feel at ease. You cleared your throat before looking down to twiddle your fingers, “Another bad day, same shitty stuff. I tried not to let it get to me but.. but I cracked. I know I’m not supposed to hold all this stuff in, i-it’s just hard… feeling this way all the time, it’s so hard.” You shook your head and emitted a chuckle of disbelief. Fangs followed by sighing out loudly and pulled you onto his lap, your legs still hanging over his but you were now able to properly nuzzle into his neck again. His hand found it’s place on your back once more, as did his lips on your forehead.

Fangs’ tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip, “Y/N, it’s okay to feel this way. Lots of people do, even I do sometimes. But I’m always gonna be here for my girl. I mean, come on, you’re my best friend and there’s no way in hell that I’m letting my best friend go through this alone.” He was shocked to hear what came out of your mouth next - a brief giggle, one that would usually spurt from a young school girl. The corners of his eyes crinkled from happiness at the joyous sound you made, despite it being small it was still a sure sign that you will be okay. “I’m your best friend, huh? Guess telling Sweet Pea that is off the books then.” “There’s no way in hell, babe, that you’re telling Sweet Pea that. Ever. He’ll fight you for me.”

You could feel Fangs’ eyes on you as you both stayed perched on the couch. They would occasionally flick between the movie now playing on your tv screen and the small details which harnessed your facial features, spending more time on the latter. It wasn’t as if his stare was sharp or harsh, rather the opposite with how it made a small flush of pink gather on your cheeks and fill your body with a comfortable warmth. You attempted to hide the new profound colour by burying your face in his chest, still able to see the rom-com in order to diverge any suspicion. Fangs unconsciously tightened his grip on your waist and sunk further into the cushions of your couch, fulfilling his craving for happiness and comfort within your close proximity. Even after the slight change in position he still continued to notice the characteristics that defined your persona, like the feeling of your lips on his chest curling into a smile at a funny movie scene or how the smell of your raspberry shampoo made him reminiscence about sunny summer days. These were the type of things which the average person would see as insignificant, but to Fangs, they were the attributes he loved most about you.

After the movie was finished, you untangled yourself from Fangs’ hold and stood from the couch, carrying your dirty dishes and numerous junk food wrappers to the kitchen. He considered that your prior panic was a thing of the past for now, but the neutral expression that you had etched across your face only indicated otherwise. It was instant when he decided to stand after you and follow your footsteps as they dragged through your trailer. The strange and unsatisfying feeling of unaccomplishment swam within his chest when his body lent against your kitchen cabinets, his arms now crossed in front of him to make the boy seem casual when he was really trying to dull the unwanted emotion. The room fell into silence besides the oddly calming downfall of water from the sink, and Fangs hated it - he despised the missing smiles and absence of laughter which was often shared around your trailer, the usual sound of friendship and enjoyment. He knew that he had to change it no matter what lengths the goofball had to go through.

It was a swift movement as he made his way beside you, your eyes fixated on the dishes you were cleaning. You barely noticed the way Fangs’ arm was reaching in front of you to grasp the extendable faucet on the sink, subtle when positioning it and squeezing the nozzle until water had shot out. You reacted in a mere second to the sudden sensation of cold liquid covering the front of your body, the wetness seeping through your cotton shirt and turning it three shades darker. With widened eyes you gave him a look of shock, mouth agape and unable to form a simple verbal reaction let alone a couple of syllables.

Fangs began to have second thoughts as he wondered if he went too far; the last thing he wanted from his attempt to shed some light was for you to fall into absolute speechlessness. His apologies started to gather on the tip of his tongue so that they could drown you in their numerous forms, however, the tone of an upcoming surge of laughter began to fall from your lips and ultimately beat him to the punch. It was playful the way your lips eventually turned upwards, representing both disbelief and your own portrayal of mischief. You slightly lent forward as your laughter grew and became more apparent, Fangs surely copying your now exuberant attitude through his own chuckles. “Fangs! What the hell was that for!” You managed to say in between breaths, leaning against the sink when you started to quiet down.

He tried desperately to avert his eyes from your now wet and visible cleavage, focusing on an ornament sitting on the bench beside him instead. Although, he couldn’t necessarily stop the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, the image of your soaked body burnt in his mind. He cleared his throat, “Well you’re smiling now, aren’t you? Don’t pretend that you didn’t know your laugh is music to my ears, Y/N. I live for that kinda shit”. Fangs’ fingers then started nervously tapping against the counter-top, not going unnoticed by you. Your thoughts left it uncertain on why Fangs would be somewhat anxious or nervous, but for the sake of closure you pinpointed it to him just walking on eggshells around your prior depressed state. You could feel the gleam of mischievousness spark behind your eyes before you slowly reached for a bucket under the sink and allowing the continuation of running water to fill it to an acceptable volume.

You made sure to keep a watch on Fangs and his usual expression of too many thoughts running around at too many fast paces in his mind. It was as if he didn’t even notice you walking closer to him until the moment was too late, and out of nowhere the bucket in your hands was tipped toward your friend. He was doused; completely saturated to the point of dripping hair and a grey t-shirt now turned black. He was standing in his own deep puddle as if a large rain-cloud had been sitting above him. You giggled evilly, “Sweet sweet payback, my friend. That’s what happens when you try to get one over on me.” Your arms were crossed proudly over your chest, eyes narrowed and focused to compliment the confident smirk you wore. It had crossed your mind that you’ve won this little game of teasing between you two - hell, it was usually a 50/50 score when it came to you and Fangs - but you most definitely did not see his next move on the chess board.

Within seconds you were thrown over his shoulder and squealing his name, fists gently banging his back and legs flailing in case it was a possibility he would set you down; he didn’t, not until you were where he wanted you. Fangs growled in a playful matter as he moved through the trailer, “Apologize!” You, however, couldn’t help but muster another laugh which danced along with the hitting movements you continued to make on his back, “I will never!”. Your bathroom tiles were an unexpected feeling when you were finally let down and stood upright, but before you could question his motives or even protest against what was happening, he trapped you between his body and the shower wall. The gleam of mischievousness you had earlier was now the apple of his own eye, his head tilting to the side as a harsh chuckle emitted from him. “That was some sweet payback, babe, but my payback is always a bitch.” Fangs took no further time to explain before he turned on your shower, quick to change your traditional hot setting to a temperature relative to icicles.

Squeals echoed loudly off the tiles surrounding you. There could not be anything worse than being stuck under a freezing downpour of water with no way to escape due to Fangs standing his ground. Both of his hands fell flat against the wall on either side of your head, his fingers spread, veins protruding. You were no match to his muscular structure as you tried to push past him - the only thing it resulted in was Fangs smirking at your poor attempts. He couldn’t help his wandering eyes as they traveled from your own gaze down the front of your body, unable to acknowledge how his breathing was becoming heavy and shallow with every detail he passed over. It wasn’t hard to notice your now transparent shirt and the predominance of your bra peering through, your body figure further accentuated as the sopping cotton material clung for dear life. Fangs forced himself to curl his hands into fists against the tiles in order to stop himself from running them down your body and exploring places he had yet to scout. He desperately wanted to divert his focus away but he couldn’t - your bodies were practically pushed together, the feeling of your breath warm against his cold and shivering skin - it was pure torture.

It was strange for you to see Fangs in such a proximal way - you two had always been close, but this was a different kind of close. One that you never thought you needed. You watched as the water fell from above, Fangs’ usual designed hairstyle was long forgotten and instead portraying a matted look; hair slicked down and over his face. Despite his eyes hidden away behind the curtain of dripping locks, you had never seen Fangs appear as innocent as he did. It made you smile. With gentle hands you reached up to run your fingers through the smoothness of his hair and push it back, exposing your favorite shade of brown hues. Fangs released a soft sigh to mask the groan settling at the base of his throat. You always treated him with soft touches and fragility which ignited his desire for gentle affection.

It was a short lived journey when your hand finally fell from his hair and caressed his cheek, your fingertips barely grazing over his jawline before he lent into your touch. You both shared a sweet smile as you held him in the palm of your hand. Tender strokes down his neck and collarbone ended with both of your hands dragging down his pecs and torso, admiring their strength and build. You’ve always observed Fangs’ physique from afar, however it was another story when you now had the opportunity to touch and explore him properly. Realization struck when you felt Fangs drop his forehead against yours, the feeling of his chest raising and falling heavily indicated that he was getting worked up. Desperate. He lightly nudged your nose with his as his eyelashes fluttered shut against your cheekbones. It was even more so an inadvertent move when you cupped his face within your hands and held it close but still. A content exhale fell from your lips, “Kiss me.”

Fangs barely hesitated before he complied to your want and collided his lips against yours, locking in the perfect position. They were softer than you imagined and ignited a feeling that couldn’t be described as anything other than fateful. He made movements invigorated by vulnerability and yearning but also of great patience, as if he wanted to savor every second of every moment with you. Fangs pushed you even further against the dampened tiles, his lips mimicking his tender yet forceful behavior. Teeth clashed, tongues slid, moans fell - a proper harmonizing blend of sensations that brought your shared kiss to life. The continuation of running water prevented the moment from growing romantic, Fangs eventually pulling away from you much to his dismay to look up and quietly curse at the metaphorical pain in his neck. He lent down so that he could reach behind you for the faucet, the warmth of his breath delicately fanning down the side of your neck; it took everything in your power to not fist your hands in the hem of his shirt and drag his body so close that you would nearly merge into one.

His lips found their place behind your ear as he pulled back, tender and loving pecks leaving behind a longing warmth. It wasn’t intended for you to let out a small moan but as you did you could feel his smile twitch against your skin. Fangs exhaled with what sounded like content, his body relaxing within your presence as it always had before - only this time, the comfort he felt was harnessed in the way he wanted to enclose his arms around you and feel the softness of your lips over his body as he in turn decorated yours. He didn’t realize that the feeling of lust managed to turn his voice husky nor the effect it had on you as he said, “I really like kissing you, Y/N”. It wasn’t until your hands were flat against his chest, pushing him back a step or two, your smile bright and beaming towards him, “I really like kissing you as well, Fangs. Like.. a hell of a lot.”

He grasped at your hips and pulled you in the direction of his backwards walking feet, once again connecting to you in a passionate game of tongue wars and muffled moans. He was careful as he played guide out of the shower with both pairs of eyes still closed in blissful unison. Fangs made an unexpected move when he suddenly spun you both around, quick to use this new position as an advantage to push you against the edge of the cabinet where your sink was. You fulfilled his unspoken command by springing on the balls of your feet, Fangs’ grip helping lift you onto the counter top before he settled between your legs. It was as if the moment you felt his touch, the second his finger tips grazed along the exposed skin of your hips, you were completely and utterly taken by the beautiful boy in front of you. A desperate whine fell from you as Fangs’ mouth moved from your lips to your jawline, creating a makeshift trail of glistening kisses down the chill of your neck. For what felt like the numerous time, his eyes were then glued to your protruding cleavage and nearly transparent clothing.

“Take it off…” You managed to say as your voice was barely audible through the euphoria clouding all of your senses. You bit your lip, one hand tugging at the hem of your shirt as the other slid through the hair on the nape of Fangs’ neck, “Fangs… take it off, please…”. He rolled his head and groaned at the attention he was receiving before gently nodding at your request, peeling your shirt from your body and throwing it to the side in a heap. As the air was swift to hit you, goosebumps began to spread across your exposed skin as a portrayal of your growing desire to be close to Fangs. Your body was craving him, you were craving him. He was the only thought you had settled in your mind and the only image burnt into the back of your skull whenever you closed your eyes. You needed Fangs right there and then.

Nothing was shy about the way you were ogling his quite evidently built body as you opened your eyes - his swollen biceps stretching the sleeves of his shirt, his pectorals and abs creating a silhouette through the wet material that was stuck to him. He ducked his head until he caught the travelling gaze of your eyes, smirking proudly at your infatuation with him. Fangs reached up and dragged his thumb along your bottom lip to which you slowly lent in and took it between your teeth, sucking and grazing it with little force. Fangs’ adams apple bobbed when he gulped at the sight of your now widened eyes and their hold of innocence. It wasn’t until your tongue darted out to lick your lips as he pulled away that he then got more worked up, his denim jeans growing and causing friction against your inner thigh. He muttered a small ‘fuck’ under his breath before pulling his own shirt over his head and allowing it to join yours on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N… damn…” He said as his teeth sunk down, another famous deepened groan pushing from the depths of his throat. You giggled lightly in response and linked your fingers within his empty belt loops, pulling him back toward you until the tip of his nose nudged just under your ear, “You always were good at flattery, Fogarty. But if it’s okay with you… I’d really, really, like to see what else you’re good at”. Fangs chuckled at your eagerness which only made your heart swell with the undying feeling of love. He looked at you as he cupped your face within his large hands, the callouses gracing them were surprisingly soft as you lent into his touch. He sighed with a small smile, “Anything for you”. By this time you were both starting to think that it’d be impossible to not find desire in your shared kisses, especially as you have exceeded past any practice stage. You welcomed Fangs’ lips as they slid between your own and gave him the opportunity to explore you through touch and taste. You always were happy to give Fangs everything you had and he always complied with making you feel as if things were possible; as if there was a light waiting through the darkness you had to sometimes suffer through.

He was your light.

Fangs’ hand fell from your cheek and started to fiddle with the button which enclosed your shorts, a gasp leaving you as he finally released its hold. You lifted your hips and gave him permission to kick them down your legs and somewhere across the room, now leaving you in nothing but your bra, panties and Fangs’ body to wrap yourself around. He was hesitant before pushing his desperation further against your clothed heat, growling into the crook of your neck when you started to grind against him. He left lazy open-mouth kisses over your collarbone and the top of your breasts as the nails of your fingertips lightly dragged up and down his arching back. He could feel the warmth of your breath fan over his shoulder as you started panting and it only increased his desperation for you; his hand tracing the waistband of your pantyline, testing the waters by dipping a finger past the elastic…

“You weren’t kidding, Fogarty. Y/N does have a killer figure.” A voice snickered from the entrance to your bathroom, a tall and brooding figure now leaning effortlessly against your door frame with arms crossed and a mischievous grin contorting his lips. You and Fangs were startled at the unexpected presence of somebody watching over you, internally cursing at the fact that you once again forgot to lock your front door. Fangs turned around with fire in his eyes, ready to dig at the familiar person absorbing the view. He reached to the side for a towel that hung from the railing, making sure to keep your body hidden behind his as he did so before wrapping it around you. He momentarily gave you an apologetic expression which you accepted with a chaste kiss to his cheek. All evidence of softness melted away when he turned back to his friend and fellow Serpent, the same grin plastered across Sweets’ face. “Enjoying the peep show there, Sweet Pea?” Fangs hissed, holding your head gently against the crevice of his shoulder.

Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows as he said ‘yep’, popping the p at the end to further express his giddiness. Tucked under his arm was Fangs’ serpent jacket which he shook in front of his friend’s face before throwing it at his head, “Come on, dude, I’ve been calling you for ages. We’ve got a drop off to get to”. Fangs grunted as a response to Sweet Pea, reaching down to pick up his discarded shirt and sliding on the still saturated material. You watched him with a smile and a pang of butterflies swarming around your stomach. It was an unfamiliar feeling. You never believed in the romantic myth of soulmates - that there was an equal and opposite half to every person, a place that they’d always truly belong and someone to belong to. Having Fangs by your side for most of your life only deterred that mythical sensation of one day finding that one special person. However, missing the physical absence of his body tangled with yours regardless that he was less than a foot away from you, only drove you to accept the fact that you and Fangs were meant to be together.

You could tell that he felt the same when he looked back to you, flashing a smile that screamed admiration and seethed with love. His eyes sparkled with the desire to have you back in his arms and pressed skin to skin. He tried everything in his power to prevent his hands from reaching back out to you as he knew that if he did, he would never be able to let you go again. Instead, he slightly tilted his head and squinted his eyes, a softened tug at the corners of his mouth to indicate his fondness. You closed the gap between you both as you held his face within your hands and planted a tender kiss to his lips, murmuring under your breath as you pulled back, “Stay safe, okay?”. Fangs chuckled and nodded his head, “Always”.

Sweet Pea sauntered further into the tiled room, his lips puckered and eyelashes battering, “Do I get a good luck kiss too?” He hummed loud enough to break you and Fangs apart, your eyes rolling back into your head. “Shove it string bean.” You replied to your other friend, pushing his arm as you landed back on the ground and made your way past him. Fangs couldn’t help but do the same thing, only he shone a prideful and toothy smile instead of the annoyed expression you were carrying. You held the towel close to your body as you stood in your living room and waited for the boys to leave your trailer, your contentedness not even faltering as you glanced over and saw how flooded your kitchen was due to the earlier games between you and Fangs. You beamed.

“So, uh…” Sweet Pea interrupted the silence between him and his friend, clearing his throat before shoving his hands deep into his pockets, “You and Y/N, huh?”. Just the sound of your name made Fangs smile like crazy, his body suddenly filling with a warm sensation which he desperately wanted to get use to. He slowed his pacing and turned on his heel, walking backwards as he peered back to your trailer, waving shyly when he saw your face through the kitchen window, “Yeah… she’s something special that’s for sure”. Sweet Pea mocked an ‘aww’ sound and held his hands to his chest, his lips pouting at how smitten Fangs had so easily become. “So… did ya use tongue, or….?” “Fuck off, Sweet Pea”.


End file.
